narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukitara
| weapons = }} Yukitara (降雪, Snowfall) is a female from Yukigakure. Not all that she seems to be, Yukitara is all but human, a mere doll given life. A tragic tale in which the Daimyo of the Land of Snow desired companionship, but had none, as the line of nobility become an absolute, separation of the classes more common. The boy's loneliness lead to depression, and his father crafted for him a doll, a doll unlike any other, crafted by the finest of puppeteers, with the details and intricacy from medical-nin. Despite the twisted means to give his child a companion, the Daimyo's son would not take to it. At the request of the other royals and nobles, the Daimyo himself called upon to come and bring the doll to life. At the cost of bringing the doll to life, all the rogue man desired, was knowledge, in which the deal was struck upon. Since her creation, Yukitara has provided the Daimyo's son with companionship, never leaving his side until the day he was taken by illness, in which his underlaying mental condition was intertwined with. Now without a purpose, Yukitara was cast aside, and given to the newly rising military and experimental divisions of Yukigakure, in which she provided excellent information. The living doll, the newly formed human girl, mimiced all the beauties of the human body, the soul, but seemed altered and tampered with in so many ways - especially with her reaction to chakra and how she seemed to be capable of toying with it as if it were child's play. Now apart of a Genin Squad, used as an experiment for the village, she has entered the Chunnin Exams, under the guise of her present name. Appearance Personality Background Abilities Genjutsu (D-rank) *'Clones of Many Paths': A trick that afflicts the auditory, spiritual, and visual sensory of her enemies, Yukitara clasps her hands together, causing her body to seemingly vibrate as if one had seen a small wave of static go across their television, a distortion. Once this has been accomplished, many 'clones' split from her body, and allow her hide her presence in the many pseudo-clones she has risen. Real clones can be intermingled in this, and Yukitara can opt to use substitutions with these pseudo and real clones. The Clones of Many Paths interact with those that view it in such a way, that they will believe that they are clones for the most part, allowing her foes to form a brief chain illusion off of it. This chain illusion is a self-genjutsu that is applied after the genjutsu is believed in, and makes it so that the foes believe and shape the events and actions forward in such a way that would predict them as if they were a reality. EX: If a Clone of Many Paths is believed to be an actual clone by an enemy, then they will induce a self genjutsu, meaning that if they kill it, it will create a poof of smoke as if it were a clone, and they interact with terrain and their environment, rustling leaves and so forth, as if it were capable of the actions normal clones were. So long as the Clones of Many Paths are believed in, the Genjutsu will re-apply itself, preventing her enemies from grasping on the notion of shadow clones and pseudo clones. *'Dispel Genjutsu': By clasping her hands together and clearing her mind, Yukitara is capable of dispelling Genjutsu within a moderate distance, and balance the chakra afflicting the nervous systems of those in close quarters around her. This will also remove the affliction of the Clones of Many Paths from those it comes into contact with (15 feet radius) and will remove Clones of Many Paths from her proximity. However, if Dispel Genjutsu is not seen to be used by Yukitara, the foe will still believe in the pseudo clones from before, fabricating them into their own reality. Ninjutsu (C-rank) *'False Signature': By altering the waves of her chakra, Yukitara is capable of relaying her Killing Intent and unique chakra signature to one of her clones or pseudo-clones, whether or not the self-genjutsu from the Many Paths are still in play. By producing a false signature, it will also draw her own signature away from her body, allowing her to become seemingly invisible to normal spiritual sensory. *'Killing Intent: Many Faces': By afflicting a foe with her Killing Intent, Yukitara is capable of inflicting an intense fear that shocks their memory specifically, causing faces to seemingly meld together in future instances of stress and by catching glimpses of figures in the corner of their eyes. This lingering wave is induced by stress and is increased by additional applications of Killing Intent, Genjutsu, and being struck by her Bloodfist. Taijutsu (C-rank) *'Bloodfist: Chakra-Body Connection' By coming into physical contact with her opponents, Yukitara is capable of adjusting, altering, manipulating, disturbing, disrupting, and imbalancing the chakra of her foes via her other Bloodfist abilities. This connection links the persons chakra more tightly with their physical shell, whatever that physical shell may be, flesh or not. The art of Bloodfist also allows Yukitara to gain a 'wavelength' with the persons she has struck physically, meaning she can precisely deal with their chakra network in close quarters or from a distance. Once the Bloodfist has made a connection with a foe, it will persist for a short period of time, over the course of two minutes. If struck again, the two minute duration will be increased, continual blows stack the duration and strengthen her own abilities to overpower the foe's resistance. If Bloodfist: Chakra-Body Connection is a to strike a clone, it will disperse it. Bloodfist: Chakra-Body Connection is latent and passive, persisting and costing very little chakra. *'Bloodfist: Chakra-Body Absorption': By striking a foe more precisely, Yukitara is capable of amplifying the art of the Chakra-Body connection, and directly absorbing their chakra via their physical shell. By making physical contact with their physical form, whatever that may be, she will drain increasing amounts of their energies into her own form. The more damage that is afflicted by her Bloodfist, the more chakra she will steal from her enemies. This particular set of strikes has earned her the term, the Hopping Vampire, for her speed in combat. If coming into contact with a clone, instead of dispersing a clone as it normally would, she will drain the chakra put into it, and take it into her reserves. Enhanced Speed Honing her body over the course of her time as a Genin, Yukitara is capable of making break fast speeds, sprinting past most foes, and capable of doing many projectile attacks. The speed at which she is capable of moving herself and adjusting the speed of her own body is due to the art of her Bloodfist, which allows her to more accurately manipulate, adjust, alter, and accelerate the flow of chakra and channeling it in intervals. This dexterity she possesses can allow her to snatch weapons out of midair, and deliver three strikes by the time her enemy is capable of releasing one. Nintaijutsu *(B-rank) *'Bloodfist: Wounds that Flow like Water': Once striking her enemies with her Bloodfist, Yukitara will cause her enemies wounds to expel blood very rapidly. If the enemies she has not yet made bleed, their flesh will become soft and easily tears, ripping from scratching, slashing, and additional blows from Bloodfist, once wounds begin flowing, they will continue to flow more easily. Bloodfist: Wounds that Flow like Water work with with the Chakra-Body connection, meaning that if an opponent begins to bleed rapidly from her Blood-Fist, it will also intertwine with the chakra that is now linked from their network, and it will begin to spill out with it, causing rapid drops in their chakra reserves based on how dire the bleeding and wounds are. *'Bloodfist: Dispel Element': Interlinking her own chakra and body, Yukitara will send out blasts from her hand, sending out rippling blasts of tightly woven chakra. The tightly woven chakra is special in that it is molded to break apart certain ratios of chakra, varying on how she kneads the chakra in her own body. These blasts of tightly woven charka are specific in what element they removed, based on the prior chakra kneaded, meaning they can not change which element they remove from their path after they have been sent out. The element it removes is completely unbound from eachother, turning the raw physical and spiritual energy from itself, and returning it to the world itself. This allows Yukitara to create paths in earthen defenses for her to break through, ripping apart fireballs, submerging herself safely or creating brief air bubbles that allow her to initiate her close quarters combat, etc. Bloodfist: Dispel Element can be tightly woven around her body, making her immune to the effects of chakra of a particular element for as long as she keeps kneading the chakra around her. This also however, must be used cautiously, for if she were to use it while standing on solid ground, she would sink/fall into it, as if there was nothing but air beneath her. *'Bloodbody: False Supuku': Yukitara has honed the art of false death, and a pseudo means of longevity to extend her own fights after her wounds have become fatal. These wounds, unless looked into by a medical nin expert, register as real and can not be discerned by the human eye or spiritual form. Yukitara can tightly weave her chakra into her blood work, acting as microscopic webbing that hold her body together, transferring the likes of oxygen and other essential inner workings to her organs, inhibiting her death. This faked death, is discerned as a real one, as the chakra holding her together. If beyond the brink of death, Yukitara can spread the weaved chakra that links to her body, and send it out to her lost blood, and even her organs if they are removed from inside her, allowing her to give them a temporary form of life. This allows Yukitara to continue fighting beyond the point of death, and if properly treated by professional medical nin, can allow her to to be brought back from the dead. *'Bloodbody: Jiangshi': The art of the Bloodbody, Yukitara begins to charge her every motion with a wavelength that resonates with those around her, enemy and ally alike. When utilized, the Bloodybody allows her to become like a dangerous vampire, hopping from victim to victim in instants that rival the Body Flicker. Enemies that are previously struck by Yukitara's Bloodfist become visible to her, as their wavelength resonates against her own, on a spiritual and physical level - allowing her to detect their movements without needing visual sensory input from her surroundings. Jiangshi is offensive in that, she can bridge the gap in an instant, as Yukitara allocates her own wavelength to mimic theirs, causing her to vanish and reappear next to an opponent as if she were somehow omnipresent in the situation. *'Bloodbody: Reel the Blow': Yukitara's fanciful technique that allows her to become as flexible as desired, a branch bending in the wind. The linked spirit-body art of her Bloodbody, can allow Yukitara to take the kinetic force of physical strikes, bending with the flow of strikes, while also dealing no damage to her own form. This ability can allow her to fake out enemies, as they seek out close quarters combat, punching and slashing out at her only to find her body seemingly mimics the aspects of a rubber form, arcing and shaping with the attack to prevent her body harm. *'Bloodbody: Heal the Flow': By surging her own body with the tightly woven interlinking spirit-body network, Yukitara is capable of purging her body of afflictions that may be ailing her body, such as poisons, toxins, and so forth. *'Bloodfist: Break: Form I': Hitting an object of foe with her Bloodfist, Yukitara is capable of releasing the energy in a chaotic manner. Unleashing the energy that is now bonding together on a spiritual and physical level, she then causes them to forcefully spread apart, causing many the areas where she previously struck to burst open violently as the bonds that once held them together naturally, fly out in all directions. *'Bloodfist: Break: Form II': Yukitara has chosen to continue the art of the Break Form, and can deliver the blows with the weaved chakra on her own body, causing them to link to a foe on such a small scale that it would be impossible to sense. By coming into contact with a foe, she can tie the weaved chakra into the upper layers of her enemies body, and tear it away. Taking large chunks of flesh, skin, and bone that lays underneath very little skin. *'Bloodfist: Break: Form III': The center piece of her combat, Yukitara causes a wave of energy to fly from her body, sending out a blastwave that resonates from her own being over a moderate radius (65 feet), this does no damage to her surroundings, but allows her to catch all enemies and allies with her spirit-body connections. Now that she can resonate with their frequencies and perform her Bloodfist upon them. This particular form of Bloodfist is expensive in it's chakra use, but covers the entirety of the persons bodies she's hit with it, meaning she can initiate Break Forms I and II safely as well as other forms at range if desired. *'Bloodfist: Sharp Body': Yukitara can at will, cause an aura of blood red chakra to course over her limbs and body, the technique itself is temporary in it's use, and costs more chakra the larger area of her body she tries to cover. While it is in use, the blood red chakra will circulate and vibrate rapidly, acting as if it were a series of sharp blades, rapidly rotating around eachother, effectively becoming a living chain saw that devours whatever it is sent at. This becomes her primary source of close quarters combat to progress her other stages of abilities. *'Bloodfist: Weighted Body': Yukitara, if having hit an opponent with her Bloodfist, will cause the body-spirit connection to generate coils that wrap and intertwine more and more of their body with their own network. At will, Yukitara can then release the seal, causing the interwoven network and body to begin weighing itself down, as their body becomes higher in mass, they lose their own strength, unable to carry their own weight. *'Chakra Overgrowth': (A-rank) The pinnacle of her abilities, Yukitara can create a rapid overgrowth in the use of the body-spirit connection, so long as she has initiated it prior. The overgrowth is special in that she can force those she has come into physical contact with, to forcibly generate, and regenerate itself on a physical level. Their own chakra accelerates it's processes, fizzling out their own techniques in place, and then forcing their own body to deal with the aftershocks of their chakra they can no longer control. The out of control chakra network, empowered by the additional ones that Yukitara has provided them with, via her Bloodfist, overpowers them in a matter of seconds. Their body physically, can no longer hold up techniques that were formerly passive and persistent, as they become fleshy and weak once more. Their body then begins to burn out rapidly, starting with the oxygen cells in the blood, forming a type of spiritual and physical anemia. The spirit-body connection, having effectively created deadly sickle cell blood, all blissfully connected by the spirit-body connection, self generated by their own bodies, they begin to, one by one, blow themselves apart in all directions, starting from the organs, primarily the blood-brain barrier, and the heart. :The downfall to Yukitara's Chakra Overgrowth technique, is that it costs her high amounts of her own chakra, and prevent her from forming any spirit-body connections for 12 more hours, inhibiting her ability to fight and produce any more combination techniques she has honed before. Equipment *''Explosive Tags'' *'Slicer Tag': A new varient of the scroll explosive tag that Yukitara has decided to practice with. Instead of sending out a violent explosion that casts out of the scroll, it houses jagged metals, of all shapes and sizes, varying from pieces that are as large as a humans entire arm, to small fragments that could fit inbetween one's index finger and thumb. The Slicer Tag has no form of heat component, and is merely used to slice open those around it, and allowing her to initiate her Bloodfist upon them much more easily. *''Generic Tools'' *:Kunai *:Shuriken *:Generic Sealing Scroll *:Metal Wire *'Boomslang Venom': Boomslang, a snake native to the newly endowed lands of the spring, Yukitara has been given a handful of vials in which she houses in her pouches, previously lacing her weaponry and her Slicer Tags with them in particular. The venom is a deadly hemotoxin, inhibiting the blood clotting process. Causing headaches, nausea, sleepiness, and causing hemorrage in the brain and in their muscles. Yukitara carries antivenom on her person at all times, and has some sort of an immunity to low level doses of the venom, restricting her afflictions to the venom to headaches and nausea. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Female Category:Kunoichi Category:Yukigakure Category:Snow Ninja Category:Ninja Category:Shinobi Category:Genin Category:Characters